When It All Falls Apart
by Kashish Kate
Summary: Jay's uncle, his cousin, and her best friend move near Degrassi and things get turned upside down. Can Jay keep his cousin, Mackenzie and her best friend, Elizabeth, away from the crowd he hangs out with, or will a certain badboy ruin all of his plans
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I love Degrassi and I thought of this storyline when me and my best friend were having a conversation about our all time favorite tv show Degrassi. I cried when JT died so in this story, JT is still alive and isn't dating Mia. Also, Sean stayed at the school after the shooting and broke up with Ellie. This takes place during Season 5.  
So Sean in is 11th, as is Elizabeth and Mackenzie. Jay doesn't attend Degrassi, due to his expulsion during Season 4.

Disclaimer: I only own Elizabeth, Mackenzie and her father. That's it.

_**Descriptions of my characters:**_

_Mackenzie O'Conner_ is a stubborn, wild yet very intelligent girl who is in 11th grade. She's 16 and has a love for cars and dance. Once she moves to Canada, both her and Elizabeth join a dance studio. She wears her heart on her sleeve always, but all the guys seem to break it on her. Mackenzie is 5' 3" with shoulder length, layered, dark blonde hair with blue eyes.

_Elizabeth Pearson_ almost has split personalities. In school, she's the brainy girl who loves to learn and replaces Liberty as teacher's pet. But outside of school, this girl is a wild child and a party girl. She joined a dance studio with Mackenzie because she also loves to dance. She doesn't understand cars but can spot a nice car anytime. Elizabeth is 5' 5" with long, light blonde hair and blue eyes.

**Chapter 1 - New Girls **

Jay Hogart sat on the front steps of his uncle's new house. Since his Uncle Robert was so kind, he had offered Jay a free place to live. So, Jay eagerly accepted, excited about actually getting to spend time with his cousin, Mackenzie O'Conner. Though Mackenzie was two years younger than him, she was the closet person to him in the whole world. Watching his cousin and her best friend Elizabeth Pearson look over his civic, Jay laughed.

"You think you guys can wash it too?" he questioned. But the scowl on Mackenzie's face made Jay sigh, "I guess not."

"No!" Elizabeth interjected, "It's fine...As long as we get something in return for it." A smirk suddenly grew on Elizabeth's face as she glanced over to Mackenzie. Mackenzie nodded.

"Okay. What do you want?" Jay questioned. As if they were reading each other's mind, Mackenzie and Elizabeth said in unison, "Money...Or permission to go to one of the street races!" Jay jumped to his feet, "NO! Money yes, street race no!"

"Awww!" Elizabeth puled as Mackenzie pouted, "Why?"

"Because it's a bad crowd. And I don't want my little cousin getting involved with them!" Jay sighed, messing up Mackenzie's hair lightly. Just then, a car honked its horn as it pulled up in front of the house. Out jumped Sean Cameron, Jay's best friend.

"Hey man!" Jay exclaimed, abandoning his cousin's side to go greet Sean.

"Who are the girls?" Sean questioned as Mackenzie pulled her hair back into a low pony.

"That girl with the darker blonde hair is my cousin, Mackenzie O'Conner," Jay explained, "And the girl with the lighter hair is Elizabeth Pearson." Elizabeth waved lightly as she started to wash the civic. But Mackenzie ignored him and helped Elizabeth.

"Girls, this is my boy Sean Cameron," Jay explained.

"So, you ready to race tonight?" Sean asked and Jay nodded, but quickly shot a glance at the girls, staring at them sternly. Mackenzie held up her hands, "We know, we know...No races." Turning to Elizabeth, Mackenzie stated, "Let's head in. Nothing better to do." Elizabeth agreed, her hair blowing in the breeze as she turned her back on the two guys who were still just hovering in the driveway. She headed in the house, her best friend following her cue.

"This sucks!" Mackenzie yelled, kicking the door frame as she entered the house.

"She doesn't seem too happy about not being allowed to go to the races," Sean stated. Jay shook his head, "Not at all. She doesn't understand that I'm just trying to watch out for her." Jay pointed his finger at Sean before continuing, "And you better stay away from her!" Sean nodded, "Sure, man."

&

A/n: Yes, I know, it was an Extremely short chapter...I will make up for it, trust me!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I still love Degrassi, and since I'm such an obsessed fan, I have all 5 seasons on DVD and I'm waiting for the 6th season to come in the mail. So, as of now, at the end of each chapter, I will include one of my many favorite quotes from Degrassi. Anyway, here is chapter 2, and I promise it will be longer than the first chapter. Please, no flames and review. Thank you.

**Chapter 2 - First Day**

"Kenzie! Hurry up!" Elizabeth called from the bottom of the stairs, "I don't want to be late on my first day!"

"Be right down!" Mackenzie called in reply. Elizabeth shook her head as she fixed the pink and black plaid skirt she was wearing, along with a plain black tank top and a pair of black DCs. Grabbing her messenger bag off the couch, she glanced at the clock. _7:51, _she thought to herself with a groan. Heading to the stairs to call her best friend again, she bumped into Mackenzie, who at that moment came running down the stairs.

"Sorry! Does this look okay?" Mackenzie questioned, but Elizabeth didn't get a chance to look, because Mackenzie was running around the house looking for her backpack. When Elizabeth caught a glimpse of Mackenzie's outfit, she shook her head. Mackenzie was wearing a pair of tight, light blue jeans, a thick-strap tank top, and a pair of white Nike shocks.

"You have a whole closet and a half full of sexy but unrevealing clothes, and you chose to looking boring!" Elizabeth inquired. "Which reminded me, how exactly are we going to get to the school when we don't even know where it is?" Mackenzie shrugged, adjusting her backpack on her shoulder, "My dad was gonna drive us...But he hasn't come home yet."

"Which is why I'm driving you," Jay explained as he jogged down the stairs, dressed and keys in his hand.

"Question," Mackenzie stated, raising a hand as Jay headed to the door. Jay turned around and looked at his cousin quizzically.

"Yes?"

"Well. How can you drop us off when you're not even allowed on school property since your expulsion?" Mackenzie asked.

"Fine. I'll drop you off a street away. Now get to the car, before you guys are late!" Jay exclaimed, opening the door and ushering the two girls out of the house.

"Since when have you been concerned about getting to school on time?" Elizabeth asked as she climbed into the back seat of Jay's civic.

"Since my cousin and her friend moved up here!" Jay stated.

After Principal Hatzilakos showed both girls around the school and gave them their schedules, she showed them to their first class, which was MI.

"Excuse Mr. Simpson...I have two new students that are joining your home room," Ms. Hatzilakos explained after she interrupted the lecture Mr. Simpson was giving. She ushered the two students into the room, then turned and walked away.

"So, would you girls like to introduce yourselves?" Mr. Simpson asked. The girls looked at each other and shrugged. Mackenzie stepped forward first.

"I'm Mackenzie O'Conner. But you can call me Kenzie."

"And I'm Elizabeth Pearson. You guys can call me Eli," Elizabeth finished.

"So?" Mr. Simpson pressed, "Any hobbies?"

"Dance..." Elizabeth started and it didn't take that long for Mackenzie to finish with a quirky answer of, "And cars!"

"Okay...Well, Elizabeth, take a seat next to Sean Cameron...And Mackenzie, take a seat next to JT Yorke," Mr. Simpson explained. Sad that they couldn't sit together, they headed off separate ways, even though they were only an isle away.

"Hey there," JT laughed, "How's life, babe?" Mackenzie tried to hold back laughter as she smirked, "Better without you in it." She logged onto the computer she was sitting at and onto her favorite site and was glad to see that Elizabeth had logged on too.

**Hey Elizabeth. This guy JT is hitting on me! I mean, serious!**

Mackenzie hit send and looked over to Elizabeth to see her best friend's reaction. Elizabeth laughed and tapped Sean's shoulder to show him the email. Sean laughed as well and Elizabeth quickly typed back an email.

**Well, he's kind of cute. I wouldn't mind to have your seat. I mean, trust me. Sean's cool and all, but he won't stop staring at you!! **

Once Mackenzie read the message, she looked over at JT. Sure, Elizabeth was right; JT was cute, but he wasn't her type. The rest of the message caused her to glance over at Sean, but Sean seemed pretty content with his computer. Shrugging, Mackenzie turned back to her computer.

"What class do you have next?" JT asked. Mackenzie dug through her bag for her schedule and once she found it, she handed it to JT who examined it very closely.

"I have English, the next period class, with you," JT explained, "Do you want me to show it to you?" Mackenzie shrugged then quickly typed a email to Elizabeth.

**JT wants to show us to our next class...Should I except?**

Mackenzie looked over to Elizabeth once she hit send. After reading it, Elizabeth shook her head before typing an extremely long email.

**Don't! One: No he's way too cute! Two: Sean already promised me to show us around. Also, I have a way that we can get to one of the races!**

"Okay, everyone! Log off!" Mr. Simpson stated. Mackenzie did just that, looking at her friend, trying to figure out what she was planning. When the bell rang, Mackenzie headed off to her next class with Elizabeth and Sean. Just then, she bumped into someone and her books scattered across the floor.

"Sorry," a deep voice stated. As Mackenzie bent down to pick up her stuff, her eyes darted up and smiled, "It's okay."

_A boy in a wheel chair...Now I feel bad!_ Mackenzie thought as she stood up. The boy extended his hand, "Jimmy Brooks." Mackenzie shook it lightly and smiled, "Mackenzie O'Conner." Suddenly, she glanced around the hall and realized that Elizabeth and Sean were no where to be seen.

"Well, I got to head to class," she said, smiling at Jimmy, "It was nice meeting you Jimmy." And with that, she took off trying to figure out where her best friend had gone.

"So how are you two enjoying your first day so far?" Liberty asked the two friends as they got lunch in the busy cafeteria. Mackenzie simply shrugged but Elizabeth gushed, "It's awesome!"

"C'mon," Liberty said, "Follow me. I'll show you where we sit." But as the three headed to the table, Mackenzie heard someone call her name. In fact, both Liberty and Elizabeth heard it as well. The three turned to see Jimmy Brooks waving Mackenzie over. Mackenzie shrugged and headed over to where he was sitting, along with two other guys.

"Um...You wanna join us?" Jimmy questioned, and Mackenzie looked over at Elizabeth who smirked and mouthed, "Go ahead." So, Mackenzie sat down next to Jimmy, across from the other two guys.

"Mackenzie, I want you to meet Craig Manning and Marco Del Rosi," Jimmy introduced.

"So, Mackenzie. What grade are you in?" Marco questioned.

"I'm in 11th," Mackenzie explained and Jimmy quickly added, "But she doesn't have any classes with me." Both Marco and Craig nodded.

"So, Mackenzie, what type of music are you into?" Craig inquired. Mackenzie shrugged, "A little bit of everything I guess. Pink Floyd, Evanescence, Kid Elrick, Three Days Grace, Avenged Sevenfold...As I said, a little bit of everything."

"Wait, you like Kid Elrick?" Jimmy quickly jumped on that one name Mackeznie had mentioned. Mackenzie nodded, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Ya. I met him when he was playing at a local club. My dad was a bouncer there." The three boys' jaws dropped simultaneously.

"You get into clubs?" Marco exclaimed. Mackenzie shrugged, before taking a sip of her soda.

"It's not all that exciting. Trust me!"

Meanwhile...

Elizabeth and Liberty were having a talk about the chemistry class. Jt quickly jumped into the conversation and quickly stole Liberty's attention. Elizabeth glanced over at Sean who was shooting daggers at the back of Jimmy's head.

"Knock it off," Elizabeth laughed, lightly hitting his arm. Sean quickly snapped out of it and turned to her, "What?"

"Stop acting like a jealous boyfriend," Elizabeth said, smirking as she took a sip of her chocolate milk. Sean shrugged, "I'm not jealous."

"Sure!" Elizabeth stated, jumping up as the bell rang.

&

**"So when in doubt, you kiss Craig?" **Craig Manning, season 4

A/n: Okay, its a little longer than the chapter before. But it's still kind of short. I will really make up for it in the next chapters because they're going to be really interesting!


End file.
